


No Title Needed

by CastielsGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, BAMF Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Enochian, Feathers & Featherplay, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oil Gland Kink, Oral Sex, Pining, Protective Castiel, Top Castiel, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: No words were spoken as Castiel pulled Dean in closer and draped his wings around both of them, suspending them both in temporary bliss.Soon enough, the sun would rise and a new hunt would await them but for now, they were together.Their relationship may not have had a title, but as they lay there in the darkness, love radiating off of both of them, they knew they didn't need one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little destiel wing kink - my favorite thing to read/write.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ monarchmish.tumblr.com and twitter at: @monarchmish

They had done this hundreds of times, but today it turned out differently.  
The hunt always gave them an adrenaline rush and their favorite way to exhaust themselves was sex after a hunt. Dean and Castiel had been sleeping together for over a year now. Hunts that Castiel accompanied them on always ended with a bang and tonight was no different.

As per usual, the harder the hunt had been, the rougher the fuck - and Dean knew Castiel was going to play rough tonight.  
They had been tracking a lone vampire that had been leaving an astounding trail of corpses. The thing would suck maybe a pint of blood from the victim and then break their neck leaving them to die in agony. So far, there had been no survivors and after 17 victims, team free will had gone balls to the wall trying to catch the thing. The hunt had gotten so desperate that they became reckless and Dean had been taken. No doubt he would have been the next victim if Sam and Castiel hadn't stormed in guns blazing at the very last moment. They both looked absolutely murderous but Castiel's face had been especially scary.  
Dean very rarely saw the side of Castiel he had seen tonight. Sure, he had seen Castiel smitey before, but this had been something altogether. He had looked absolutely feral and the moment Dean had seen him, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

In less than 10 seconds, Castiel had pinned the vamp against the wall - 5 seconds later, Sam had taken the opportunity to slice clean through the vamp's neck when Castiel moved. Within seconds, Dean had been freed and Castiel was clutching him close in a rib crushing embrace that spoke very clearly of relief. The embrace went on for a little longer than usual which earned them a raised eyebrow from Sam, but of course he didn't say anything. Sam probably suspected by now that they had something going on, but his brother always respected his privacy and wouldn't bring up uncomfortable topics unless absolutely necessary.  
Dean was very thankful for that.

Not that he was scared of how Sam would react or anything - he knew full well that Sam would be overjoyed and extremely supportive of what Dean and Castiel had but the thing was, THEY still didn't have a title for what they were doing. Sure, it had been over a year of mindblowing sex followed by cuddles - sometimes even more intimate actions but neither of them had ever said the big L word or agreed to be exclusive - even though at this point they both were.  
Dean had been close to professing his love, but it was just something he couldn't bring himself to do. At this point he was no longer scared of the fact that Castiel was a man, that fear had long gone out the window. What Dean truly feared now was that Castiel was an ANGEL OF THE LORD and no human could ever be worthy of an angel's love like this. The fact that Castiel was a celestial being had been the barrier that prevented Dean from saying I love you multiple times now.  
He couldn't bear to know that his sentiments would most likely not be returned and that it might actually end what he had right now.

And so these moments, the moments when Castiel would press him against the wall and worship his body with his lips, the moments when his hands trailed reverently down his sides as soft lips ran down his neck - these were the moments that meant everything to Dean. At this point, Dean wasn't sure what he would ever do without them. Castiel had ruined him for any woman (or man) by this point. It was safe to say that if Dean wasn't with Castiel, he would never want anyone again and that was saying SOMETHING. A little over a year ago, Dean would have still jumped at the opportunity to sleep with a girl from a bar or flirt with anyone who gave into his advances.

Dean was a changed man now. Flirting was nonexistent and the very idea of sex with anyone other than Castiel made him sick to his stomach. He found peace in Castiel's lips pressed softly against his. He found joy in Castiel's breath fluttering across his skin. But most of all, he found safety in Castiel's warm embrace. Dean always thought the warmth that he felt around Castiel might be his wings but had never had the guts to ask.  
There would be times when Dean would be standing near Castiel and he would feel a warm caress ghosting across his body, followed by warmth until he moved away. 

Dean's thoughts about wings trailed off as Castiel's lips sucked a rough bruise into his neck.

\---------------------

They had been at it for nearly 2 hours now, Dean a warm writhing mess under Castiel. Castiel had been extra rough during foreplay and thrown him around like a damn ragdoll. Damn that angel strength but Dean loved it.  
The first hour had been had been needy and urgent as he was pressed up against the wall amidst kisses - as usual after a close-call hunt like this, Castiel had slammed him hard against the wall, holding him up with one hand while tearing at Dean's pants with the other. There was something incredibly hot about having a being so powerful holding him up as if he was a ragdoll and stripping him with desperation. He had nearly come untouched like a damn teenager when Castiel had ripped at the last remaining layer of clothing and growled Dean's name out in a voice that reeked of lust.

Thankfully for Dean's ego though, he had been able to hold off on doing that by a mere millisecond. Castiel had proceeded to throw Dean on the bed with little regard for Dean's cry of surprise and pounce on him without warning.

The next hour had been pure lustful torment. In a moment, Castiel had bent between Dean's legs and touched him in a way that had made his senses catch fire. It had been pure unadulterated pleasure as Castiel stroked his swollen, leaking cock - and then, Castiel's lips had been there. They were warm velvet around Dean's thickness and the pleasure coursed through Dean's veins instantly. Dean threw his head back in sheer pleasure and moved his hand down to grip Castiel's hair - he was a big fan of watching the angel be guided by his firm hand - but as Dean looked on, he noticed something was different today.  
Castiel's back started to tremble and his back muscles began to spasm.

The moment Dean gripped Castiel's hair, there was a growl that vibrated around Dean's cock and next thing he knew, there were 12 foot ebony wings on either side of Castiel, lightly fluttering in the current that was caused by the air conditioner.  
The feathers danced in the breeze and seemed to almost change colors when the dim bedroom light hit them, almost like an oil spill over the majestic darkness. Each individual feather fluttered as Castiel moved and Dean was nearly on edge just watching them.

It's almost as if Castiel had known Dean had been pondering about his wings.  
Dean looked on in lust fueled wonder as the angel in front of him bobbed on his cock, tongue slicking up and down his shaft. It felt incredible but hot damn if seeing Castiel's majestic wings just inches away from his face didn't do things for Dean. Castiel had paid them no mind or even acknowledged them other than the guttural moan he had emitted as they sprouted from his back.

Dean wanted to touch them. He wanted to grab them.He wanted to stuff his face in them and ruffle each individual feather. He inched his head forward as far as he could go but his face couldn't reach them in his current position. He was however, able to catch their scent and that instantly sent Dean reeling backwards onto the pillow, thrusting hard into Castiel's throat.  
There was no way to explain their scent - it was heaven in a nutshell. They smelled of comfort and all the things that brought Dean joy. They smelled like the earth after it rained, like sweet tea on a warm summer's day, like raw honey. They smelled like Castiel.  
Dean opened his eyes amidst his ecstasy and glanced at castiel's wings which were now fluffed up and extended further, the tips of his wings cramped against the wall of the hotel room and Dean lost all control of his hands. It was as if they had a mind of their own as they extended outwards past the sides of Castiel's face until they made contact with Castiel's beautiful feathers. His fingers caressed the fluffy feathers at the top and curled over them, gripping deep into Castiel's wings without warning.

Castiel ripped his head up from Dean's cock with a wracked moan of pleasure as Dean fisted his feathers tightly and pulled on them lightly.  
He had no idea that touching Castiel's feathers like this would have such an effect on the angel but he wasn't one to miss an opportunity once he had one. Dean moaned and dug his fingers into the thick of Castiel's feathers, wriggling his fingers and scratching lightly as he went. He trailed his fingers through them as someone would run their hands through their hair and Castiel's eyes fluttered close as he let out the most obscenely wrecked moan. Dean knew that moan. Castiel was close and Dean was hellbent on making the angel come untouched.

Dean wanted to come with his angel.  
He drew a hand into Castiel's hair and guided him back to his abandoned cock. He was leaking and so desperately close. He wanted his angel to swallow for him as he gripped his feathers tight.  
Castiel got the idea and slowly gave the tip of Dean's leaking cock a kitten lick. That was all it took to have dean mewling while running his hand up and down castiel's wings. He ghosted his hands across the topmost feathers and wriggled his fingers in one by one, sending Castiel into a fit of moans as he brought his lips down onto Dean's thickness.

Without sparing a moment, Dean was caressing Castiel's feathers roughly, ruffling them and pulling on the fluffy little feathers up top. Dean's hands traveled relentlessly, touching every feather he could, giving each fluttering feather special attention, making Castiel's moans around his cock louder and louder. Suddenly, Dean's hand had rubbed over a wet little nub. Curious, he trailed his hand over it again, pausing to rub it in little circles and Castiel cried out above him, immediately bringing his lips back down around Dean and deep throating his cock like a champ.

It took nearly 5 seconds of Castiel plunging his lips over Dean's cock before Dean was spilling in ribbons into Castiel's throat as he quickly rubbed the leaking nub with one hand and gripped tightly on Castiel's feathers with the other.  
Castiel cried out in another language - most likely Enochian Dean thought, as Castiel came untouched onto the bed sheets below him.  
His wings shuddered and pulsed, emitting a soft glow. Dean was transfixed in his post orgasm bliss as the shuddering feathers radiated grace for a few seconds and became still along with Castiel.

Castiel rolled over and laid next to Dean, prompting the hunter to cuddle up to him and lifting him up to slip a wing underneath him.

"I could always feel them when you wrapped them around me you know" Dean said in a serious but breathy whisper.

Castiel turned his head and looked into Dean's eyes - traces of grace still shining faintly in his post orgasm lust-blown eyes. "I know".

\--------------------

No other words were spoken as Castiel pulled Dean in closer and draped his wings around both of them, suspending them both in temporary bliss.  
Soon enough, the sun would rise and a new hunt would await them but for now, they were together. 

Their relationship may not have had a title, but as they lay there in the darkness, love radiating off of both of them, they knew they didn't need one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
